1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of merchandise vending kiosks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines or vending kiosks of the prior art have products seen or unseen and encapsulated within a closed structure. Vending devices of the prior art have electro-mechanical product delivery methods.